Confessions Of The Night
by CoffeeGirl16
Summary: Bella is a lawyer and her strong personality pushes men away;when she's dragged to a ludicrous party, she met a pretentious and arrogant man, the only one intrigued by her. They don't do the love thing. They don't know how it works...Angst, LEMON, Love -


**Prologue – Make me feel good…**

Sensual excess drives out pity in man.  
**Marquis de Sade**

_Bella's POV'_

_(Music in the background: "Dream" by Priscilla Ahn) _

I hate him. I do really I do so much…

Supine on my king size bed, I had the radio on and the little voice of a woman was hearing; I sighed once more when I pay attention to the lyrics of the song.

_Fuck…_

At the moment, I thanked myself for had bought an apartment with view in my bedroom because in those instants like right now, it was very useful; I get lost in the buildings I could see from my big window leading to my balcony. It was the night and a lot of lights were at practically all the floors of every edifices; I couldn't imagine something else but "beautiful" at the sight of it. Vaguely in the background, some hooter's cars were making awful sounds; my eyes lingered on a lit window and a man with a…yes, with a _leather _mask on, was on his knees and had a leach around his neck from the same texture than his cover and a tall blond in nothing else than an horrific leather red outfit in front of the male, was pulling him to her by the leach. _Gosh!_ I frowned and took my eyes away immediately.

_I was good and well living in Los Angeles…_

I was boring. It has been like this since hours and hours, ever since I had done with my work papers; I had grabbed a shower, putted on my nightwear and collapsed on my mattress trying to figure something out to do.

Images, flashes…I had it all. Big and strong hands caressing my back for falling back on my hips, large, wet and soft lips on my own, inhaling me…

_Oh God...No…_

Instantaneously, I began to pant and shivers went over the front top of my baby doll, making pass the silk over my belly and breast.

It has to stop. This strange desire I was utterly feeling every time I though of _him_ and what _he_ could and had already done to me.

I bit my bottom lip and suddenly stood up for going at the corner of my bedroom, facing the giant vertical mirror. I inexpertly turned slowly on myself and looked over my shoulder at the vision of my behind in the reflection. With what I was wearing, you could almost see it; thank god I had a black brief under.

I had a little dark blue silk baby doll on, airily open towards my breast and leaving to some imagination. On each side of it, there was a transparent lace affording glimpse a little part of my skin. Two strips of darker silk, one strewn just below my breast while the other was a little lower, were a part of the baby doll too; just in the middle of my back, there was a little hole.

I didn't have the habit to wear something like this, in reality, weeks ago, I usually was wearing yoga pants and a tank top but that was the old me. The one I am acting when I am in the office or in front of a judge, even in front of a client; but the real me…No, you know what? I don't like to say the real me, it's more…Hum…The other me, another part of myself I didn't even know existed made its apparition the moment I accepted this glass of champagne. Still I say when I caught _his _look.

It was from _him_. The baby doll was from _him_ and I remembered _him_ telling me to wear it…I also remembered saying not if I wanted to, but here I was. I didn't know if I wanted to wear this, I didn't know if the first part of myself was accepting me in this but I didn't care. I didn't care cos' all I wanted to do it was to please _him_. I wanted _him_ to desire me…I know that in my apartment, _he_ couldn't see me - anyway I never bring _him_ here – but sensing that maybe, _he_ was thinking of me right now in what _he_ had bought me, was enough for sending hot thrills in all my body, making me shake.

I repositioned myself in front of my mirror, and kept in mind that this baby doll had cost _him _a lot. It was from the boutique _La Perla_, and I shopped a lot in there, they knew me well and even more now that I was seeing_ him_. I could perfectly afford the purchases from the shop but _he_ could too and well much better than me; _he_ could buy every boutiques of the town if _he_ wanted to.

I smiled and scoffed a little at the thought of his power and breathed hard a second, looking at my reflexion one last time before going to my commode in front of my bed where the principal phone was resting. I licked my lip and hesitantly took the telephone and made the number I knew by heart since the first time I composed it.

After two rings, it picked up. I was hearing a sensual music emanating from it and some moans; I frowned, I hated _him_ and yet I wouldn't bear the idea it was with some women, more girls.

I heard his sweet and hot breath and closed my eyes for opening my mouth and letting my own breath being heard by him.

"Does someone need something, haphazardly?" He asked politely in a chuckle but still hard gasp in the tone of his voice.

"The only thing I need right now is you" I without more ado said, biting my bottom lip.

At the moment, I didn't hear anything anymore except the music in the background.

"What were you doing?" He posed seriously. I frowned, wondering what the fuck it could do what I was doing.

"I am boring…" I simply replied.

He scoffed and blew in the air; I could only picture him smoking.

"What can we do about it, my sweet little bitch?" He asked in a giggle, knowing perfectly that I hated when he termed me like that even though it turned me on to hear it from him and as regards of me. He was only giving affectionate names to me. Nobody else.

"Shut up!" I yelled in angriness just for hearing his attractive laugh in my ear. "Distract me…" I added in the most sensual voice I knew.

I heard him groan and it sent a thrill right into my core, making me moan through the phone. I swallowed hard.

"Put on the _Daul Kim_ black lacy dress and…Well surprise me." He ordered in a lustful tone before hanging up.

I put the phone back and took a breath; _Surprising him…_I walked till' my wardrobe and opened the left door, searching in all the black dresses I had the one he instructed me to wear.

Outputting my lingerie from the drawer, I put everything on the bed next to the dress. I firstly put on my transparent but black brief on, before taking the Basque and doing the same, attached it with some difficulties and sat on my bed for putting on my stockings; once done, I tied the straps of them to the Basque and stood up for slipping in my black _Louboutin_ five high heels close shoes. I grabbed more quickly now the dress and pull it on over my head and adjusted it correctly towards the legs. My hair was curly as always and was pretty long, arriving just below my breast.

I made my way reluctantly in the direction of my mirror and took me in. With the piece of transparent lace of the dress, the straps and my stockings were visible. _Perfect._

Weeks ago I wouldn't say perfect but never. I didn't know if I had changed or not but the place I was going to didn't mind on the clothes and the more naked you entered, the more you were appreciate…

I took a deep breath and turn the lights off before leaving my apartment.

**[***]**

If one wants another only for some self-satisfaction, usually in the form of sensual pleasure, that wrong desire takes the form of lust rather than love.  
**Mortimer Adler**

_(Music in the background: "Unusual you" by Britney Spears) _

The bodyguard at the entry let me in easily and greeted me with a nod; he knew who I was and especially to who I was…how can I say that? Assigned…Devoted…Belonged. As soon as I entered the rich building, I had to play the game or rather let it go. I could be whoever I want, nobody would judge or care. That's why I choose to bring out the part the most confident and sensual in me; I swayed my hips seductively and put my chest forward, accompanied by my high heels, one in front the other and I kept looking just right in front of me, smiling a little while I strode in the long corridor where on all the walls, painting were hanging. I took an eye at them. I always do. The first that crossed my look was a naked woman spread wide, straddling a chair, her back facing us, a large mirror in front of her, letting herself the possibility to see one of the most intimate parts of her. I frowned. I knew where I was but even after all these weeks, some things still dazed me. Nobody was in this corridor and the lights were so soft that you didn't see much but just enough; only the soft and sensual music I had heard on the phone earlier began more and more present the further I approached the end of the passage and the thick sounds of my heels on the white marbled floor. When I finally saw in the darkness the giant velvet with gold border curtain, I stopped.

I was hearing my heart racing to what I was about to see and the world I was about to enter. The one _he_ was learning to me to like. I opened my mouth for breathing and closed my eyes few seconds before re-opened them.

I pulled out the curtain and made my way inside the room. I was in the first part of the place which had five others at different floors. As I was stepping for going at the end of the room where I wanted to go, I passed next to some couples kissing on a white leather couch; others were playing strip poker with sensuality while others were taking some white and pink pills inside their mouth, laughing slightly before drinking some very expensive glass of champagne. I scoffed and shook my head.

_And I am a lawyer…_

A blond guy, who had a fair-haired clothed in a blue electric dress, kissing his neck in his arms, smiled at me and I smiled back; here, it was some respectful form for saying _hi_.

I was at the end of the room and again, I found myself in front of this black leather door. I bit my bottom lip and putted an hand on the circle crystal handle door; I was beginning to breath hard and I knew it was cos' of his close proximity. He was just over here, just behind this door, inside of this room I knew too well. I calmed myself and the confident side took place within me again. I turned the handle door and entered the almost dark room.

As I closed the door behind me, I scanned the area; the lights were at their minimum, giving an intimate tension, just one light was center on the white stage at my right, a silver bar in the middle of it but nobody in the spot. Not far away, in front of the strip pole, was a big black leather couch and behind it, a little further, was a cocktail lounge where small little purple lights were tapping on the surface of the bar.

I quickly reported my gaze at the couch where _he_ was limp, smiling a little but his look lost in nothing; three blond girls were gesticulating around him, all in a tight pale pink corset and a brief of the same color, barely covering their asses. One was sucking at his neck, a hand on his chest while the other was with the last one standing in front of him, touching ourselves, giggling trying to catch his attention and yet he seemed fully unmindful, utterly indifferent. I smiled and then, suddenly, his eyes rose up and met my glance. We looked at each other's long seconds before he smirked at me and positioned himself comfortably on his leather couch, waving the girls by his hands before I heard him order them to 'fuck off '. The girls didn't say anything but went towards me, smirked and the last one passed her hand on my shoulder affectionately before leaving the room, closing the door.

I reported my gaze into his who was sitting on his couch, smirking before cocking an eyebrow at me. I pursed my lips and smiled at him.

_God…I was so happy to see him…I really needed him right now…And he was there. My man. Edward._

I looked at my right and attractively walked towards the strip place and climbed onto it; the music "_Unusual you"_ were beginning to play in a remix version, a sensual and faster version that made my mind full of ideas and set my body on fire.

My back was facing Edward, I grabbed my two hands on the pole and to the rhythm of the music, I moved my hips from right to left and vice versa five times before jerking my butt off behind and rapidly, letting my hand slip along the cold silver bar, I went down, arching my ass back by the movement and looking over my shoulder for seeing him biting his lips and grip the back of the couch hard, making me smirk, proud of the effect I had on him. I was glad that with the dress, he could see my stockings. I was now squatting, my hands still on the pole and I suddenly opened wide my legs, giving him the opportunity to really see my transparent black stockings as well as the straps and I use the leverage I had on the bar for taking me frontwards, pinning myself on the pole; I moaned out loud when I feel the cold metal on my already glistening core even though I still had my panties on. I bit my bottom lip and unhook my hands a second for putting them back on but higher, my arms now extending and I used all the strength in them I could have at the moment for pushing me up, wrapping my legs around the pole, turning round it at the same time and hearing a guttural groan from him. My high heels were facing him and I abruptly unwrapped my legs for opening them wide, sustaining them in the air, each side of the dowel letting him notice my excitation and my stockings as my hold-up. I was using the force of my arms for holding in such a position; my legs still in the air, I bent my knees and give a thrust of my hips in the rod, making me whimper. I then closed a little my legs for dropping the power in my arms and putting my legs back on the floor.

I unclasped my hands off the pole and by a firm movement of my hips to the music, I placed myself in front of the dowel, at his view and I didn't how I knew the music was about to make this sound but at a note of it, I bent all my waist and put my hands on my ankles, not even bending my legs or anything. I was much more flexible than I'd imagined. By small movements of my butt in this position, I went back slowly, letting my hands caress the front of my lower legs, still prisoners of my stockings, to continue my way and letting now my nails working gradually on my thighs, lifting bit by bit my dress and finally, after arriving at my waist, I from a single movement completely removed it, making it go over my head and throwing it somewhere in the room.

I was now in my black and transparent Basque, hold-up, stockings and of course, high heels. I didn't waste any time and nonchalantly moved my shoulders to the pulse of the music and my long hair were all over my face, my eyes meeting his sometimes; I next, lowered my head, forcing my hair to went farther all over but roughly lifted it so all of it were bringing back behind, freeing my face and eventually dispersing some of my vanilla perfume in the air before took steps back till' my back banged against the pole; I put my hands on my thighs and made them slipping until my knees where I bent them down a little and forced them to open with my hands, letting my head fall on my shoulder seductively, opening my mouth for leasing out a gasp and letting myself slide down along the pole.

I was panting a little and when I took a look at him, I could see from here the bulge through his pants suit and I bit my bottom lip, noticing he had his both hands on each side of the back of the couch, tightening them. I stood up and downed the three steps, walking attractively forwards him. As soon as I was in front of him, I straddled him, my heels on each side of his waist, but not touching his groin. I had my eyes lost in his and I could see all the lust and the desire he was feeling from me right now, I wanted to moan but I'd know his reaction and I didn't want to feed his ego at the moment cos' I was the one in control. I put my hands on his contracted shoulders and he trembled at the contact following by a moan. I couldn't believe the upshot I had on him but I was proud. Proud and sure that he was mine and mine only; I smirked at him and began to swirl on top of him, using the leverage of my hands but never entering in any contact of his body, I was giving him a taste only.

We had kept our eyes locked and every time my head went higher from any of my movements, his too and we stared at ourselves which such intensity that it gave me shivers and I opened my mouth for air. I couldn't not touch him. I needed to touch him, so I lowered my movements and my core brushed at his bulge, making him groan and crisped his hands more violently on the couch. He knew he didn't have the right to touch anything for now. I shifted my hands to his chest and pushed slightly onto it as I brushed more forcedly this time on his still covered shaft and this instant, making us moaned.

"Are you still bored, Isabella?" He asked me in a rough and tortured voice, not preventing to stop my movements on his shaft.

I scoffed at his question and thrust quickly but firmly my core into his cock and moaned.

"Since I entered this room, I'm not bored anymore, Edward…" I replied, stopping my movements and sitting on his thighs, lowered my eyes on his bulge and putted my hands on his belt, unfastened it before zipped him down.

"Oh Isabella…You learnt so fast…" He whimpered, throwing his head back at the back of the couch before reported his look to where my hands where.

He shifted a little for giving me the chance to put down his pants suit, and finally revealing the object I dreamt a lot this week and what I desired the most. He didn't wear any underwear and I silently thanked him for the fact.

When I wanted to stood up for taking off properly my panties, Edward grabbed me hard by the arm, leaving certainly a bruise on it, and enforcing me to being pulled back entirely on him, my forehead on his while my brown eyes were directly taking a bath in his green one. I felt his hands on my hips and the next thing I knew is that he ripped my panties off of me, earning a yelp from my mouth, never leaving my gaze. I bit my bottom lip and clutch my hands on the back of the couch, on each side of his head and still having my eyes within his, I lifted all my way up on my knees and slowly, painfully leisurely, I made enter the tip of his cock in me, opening my mouth and forming a 'oh' shock with it. I felt his strong and cold hands on my thighs, making circles on the thin stockings while I was making circles with my hips and the head of his shaft teased more on my upper walls, making me moan and him grabbing the back of my thighs and without avert, pulled them roughly forward, penetrating me, the tip of his cock had touched my deeper and inner walls, where one of the sweetest spot was, making me scream at the sensation.

"Oh God, Edward…Fuck! You feel…So good…" I managed to say, looking deeply in his eyes.

He didn't move, just feeling me in, waiting till my core had accepted him inside. Seconds later, he positioned his hands on my hips and I shifted for making him pulled out before he bent his knees, ached his ass and as he dragged me back onto him, he made a move up with his butt and that hit the spot again, making me whimper. I understood what he wanted and as he moved his ass up, I moved mine down and each thrust he was making, the tip of his shaft tapped on something inside of me.

It was good. Well too much good.

Suddenly, our movements began erratic and I dropped the grip I had on the couch for putting them in my hair, redressing myself a little, changing the angle and moaned as Edward thrust upward more forcedly and I was lowering down on him faster. All the sensations were too intense, his hands on me, him inside I just couldn't breathe anymore and all coherent thoughts left my head.

"Is that what you want?" He dared to ask me, pulling me more rapidly on him now; I was now not controlling anything anymore. He was pressing his hands so hard into my skin that I wanted to scream but the pain mixed to the pleasure was doing a strange powerful feeling inside of me.

He loosed his right hand off my hips and I began to pound onto him with a speed incredible, his balls were beginning to tapping on my clit and when he reached with his now free hand, behind my neck, hugging me like this, I whimpered out load, clutching my hand on his and tightening it.

"Yes…I want that…I want you…Please go harder…" I begged him and roughly, he pulled me by the neck and we kissed passionately, a battle of tongue in our mouth while his hips were jerking off the couch and went deeper in me, with this position, as he was doing it so, I grabbed his shoulders and used them as I moved onto him forward.

That was so pleasing…I screamed in his mouth and he was still battle his tongue for dominance but I was not ready to let him the freedom to win this. He circled his hips three times and I gave in, he sucked my tongue into his mouth. He won. He thrust upwards again and harder, making some slap noises now and one of my hands went where we were joined; I put my second and third fingers in a V letter and took his cock as he entered me and every time, he groaned in my mouth where I bit hard his upper lip before drinking rapidly the small tear of blood that I caused before thrusting my tongue inside of his mouth again, giving a taste of himself, of how delicious he was. I felt his hand took off my hand from his cock and as he went now faster and deeper than I thought possible, he rubbed furiously ma clit, making me gasp and leave his mouth for screaming in his face my pleasure. Each time, he hit a new spot and I felt myself shivering and the building inside my stomach clenched violently before I approached my lips towards his and moaned loud when my orgasm ripped through all my body. Though, he didn't stop and I as was enjoying my orgasm, he continued to pound roughly into me, working himself up.

"You're so beautiful when you come…" Edward whispered before crashing his lips onto mine and quickly, I felt him stopped his movements and one second later, he was coming, screaming in my mouth and spilling himself inside of me, making me moaned into his mouth. I loved feeling him totally marking me as his like that.

We stopped our movements but didn't move of our positions, still kissing with our tongue but bit by bit, we calmed our mouth and the languorous kiss became a soft one, a titling game of nibbling at each other's lip and we finished by one final peck.

We looked ourselves in the eyes and we didn't smile. We didn't do anything. Our expressions were empty. We were the same. We didn't do the love thing. We didn't know how to do it, how it worked and we didn't want to do it. We didn't do the feelings thing and yet, every time, I thought I had the sensation that I felt something for him. We knew how we worked. No boundaries or rules between us apart from this one but…We never talked about it. It was an invisible little rule that we were without knowing it, both breaking further every time.

**A/N: **_Okay there is my first author note for this story… How did you find the concept, then ?_

_It's gonna be a very dark story between two people that fall in love and try to work this out but they don't know how to do it so it's gonna be a long…Long way for them…_

_I'm not telling you more !_

_I am soon posting the story "The Mistress With The Red Umbrella" and certainly towards…Well July, a website is about to be create and open from this story…_

_I hope you're coffee mug is empty from the thirstiness of this hot prologue… ;)_

_XoXo, Lots of kisses and bites_

_CoffeeGirl,_


End file.
